


Ad libitum

by electracine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre la fascinación de Sebastian Moran por el fuego y por Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad libitum

**Un peu retenu**

 

Cuando tenía siete años, Sebastian Moran robó un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero de oro a su padre. Escondido en el desván, encendió un cigarrillo tras otro, el humo le quemaba en los pulmones y le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, pero quería acostumbrarse a ello. Aquella primera vez acabó mareado y no entendió qué tenía de especial fumar, ni siquiera con el aliciente añadido de la indisciplina. En cambio, la llama del mechero le fascinó. Jugó a ver cuanto tiempo podía resistir el fuego quemándole la punta de los dedos o la palma de la mano. Hasta que lo pillaron y se lo quitaron, no sin antes recibir un bofetón de su padre y unas lágrimas recriminadoras de su madre. Así que aprendió a tener más cuidado para las próximas veces: robaba los cigarrillos de uno en uno y las cajas de cerillas de la cocina. Algunos años más tarde, después de otra regañina de su padre, volvió a robar el mismo mechero de oro y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al lago de agua sucia que estaba dentro de los límites de la mansión donde vivían. 

 

****

 

Al regresar a Inglaterra, Sebastian Moran se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada. Pasó un tiempo apostando a las carreras, jugando al póker en tugurios, follando con desconocidos en callejones y haciendo trabajillos ilegales, pero pronto lo de apostar, jugar, follar e incluso matar no le supo a nada. Aún así, siguió haciéndolo. Cada vez más, porque necesitaba más. En la mesilla de noche siempre tenía un mechero y una botella y cada día se despertaba con migraña y un gusto metálico en la boca. Buscaba pelea con tipos más fuertes que él y era particularmente cruel con los tipos que tenía que liquidar o simplemente asustar, pero nada podía calmar esa sed que sentía. 

 

****

 

Sebastian estaba fumando tranquilamente y viendo _El precio justo_ en la tele, cuando oyó un estruendo en la cocina y luego vio a Jim entrar en el comedor, con el ceño fruncido. No le preguntó qué pasaba, porque ya conocía a Jim el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaban las preguntas y que, si quería, ya se lo contaría. Jim se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro melodramático, ojeó la pantalla y empezó a enunciar con voz crispada que la azafata era bulímica y tenía complejo de Electra, que un concursante era un poeta frustrado que se había intentado suicidar ingiriendo salfumán y que el presentador la noche pasada había tenido sexo sadomasoquista con una prostituta. 

\- El objetivo del concurso no es éste, sino adivinar el precio de las cosas – dijo Sebastian, porque estaba claro que Jim sólo estaba buscando una excusa para explotar y, si tanto la quería, Sebastian iba a dársela. 

\- Es que todo es tan aburridoooo… - gruñó Jim y sacó la lengua e hizo la comedia de hacer ver que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. 

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a matar a alguien?

\- Aburridoooo… - repitió Jim y cogió una navaja que había en la mesa y empezó a jugar con ella murmurando en voz casi inaudible un galimatías sólo comprensible para él mismo. 

Sebastian seguía fumando y fingiendo que miraba la tele mientras que en realidad lo que hacía era observar a Jim por el rabillo del ojo, porque sabía que cuando estaba así de irritable era cuando resultaba más imprevisible. 

\- Estas deducciones no me impresionan nada, porque no hay forma de demostrarlas. Además, ¿no es un requisito que todas las furcias que salen en la tele se metan los dedos en la boca y se tiren a viejos verdes? ¿Y que los presentadores sean unos pervertidos y los concursantes unos fracasados?

Sebastian no soportaba esta espera. Si Jim quería pelea, él iba a dársela; él podía darle la mejor pelea de su vida. 

\- No te tengo para oírte soltar gilipolleces, cabeza de chorlito. 

\- No, me tienes para darme órdenes, pero si no me ordenas nada voy a hacer lo que me dé la real gana. 

\- ¿Quieres que te dé órdenes, Seb? – preguntó Jim, levantando las cejas y con su media sonrisa amenazante. 

\- ¿Es para esto que me tienes, no? – contestó Sebastian, confiando en que no habría ninguna inflexión en su voz que se pudiera interpretar como recelo, por más que lo cierto era que esperaba que a Jim no le diera por hurgar en su cerebro y empezar a psicoanalizarlo, porque éste tipo de peleas no le gustaban nada; a él le gustaban las peleas con golpes y sangre, las que te dejan magulladuras y moratones que días después aún te siguen doliendo. 

Jim dejó la navaja en la mesa y se acercó a Sebastian; su sonrisa maliciosa cada vez más prominente. Se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Sebastian, y, señalando con una inclinación de cabeza el cigarrillo encendido que tenía en los dedos, dijo:

\- Quémame. 

Sebastian ya había aprendido a que no se le escapara un _¿qué?_ cada vez que Jim soltaba una de sus ocurrencias de lunático, como si el problema fuera que no hubiera oído perfectamente lo que había dicho; y es que Jim odiaba tener que repetir lo que ya había dicho una vez. Así que simplemente dijo un _¿dónde?_. 

\- Sorpréndeme. 

Procurando no parecer ni tenso, ni ansioso, ni desconcertado, y mucho menos nervioso o dubitativo, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, empezó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Jim, para ver si así podía impacientarlo un poco, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito ya que Jim seguía mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo desafiante. 

Sabía que tenía que escoger un lugar en el que la quemadura no se pudiera ver y escogió debajo la clavícula izquierda. A Jim, sentado encima suyo, se le escapó a través de su sonrisa un quejido de dolor, mientras con una mano le tiraba fuerte del pelo y con la otra le clavaba las uñas en el brazo. 

\- No me has sorprendido para nada – dijo, unos segundos después. 

Así que Sebastian le mordió justo allí donde había apagado el cigarrillo y Jim, por un breve momento, dejó de sonreír. 

\- Esto no ha estado nada mal, pero sigues sin sorprenderme... 

\- Levántate. Vamos a la cama. 

Sebastian sabía que no podía sorprenderle, pero al menos podría hacerlo callar y borrarle esa irritante sonrisa durante un rato. 

\- ¡Qué mandón que está hoy, coronel! – exclamó Jim, pero obedeció, cogiendo el paquete de tabaco y el mechero de Sebastian que estaban sobre la mesilla, llena de ralladuras provocadas por cuchillos y culatas de pistola. 

 

****

 

**Animez un peu**

 

El verano en que Sebastian Moran cumplió nueve años, el bosque que rodeaba su casa se incendió. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Las llamas avanzaban a una velocidad impresionante y no dejaban nada más que ceniza a su paso. Quedó maravillado por el poder incontrolable y destructor del fuego. Se quedó sentado en el jardín, hipnotizado por la fuerza devastadora del incendio; podía oler a quemado y sentir como minúsculas partículas de ceniza, arrastradas por el viento, caían sobre su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas. Todas estas sensaciones eran tan intensas que prácticamente podía imaginarse el calor abrasador que sentiría al arder en llamas. 

 

****

 

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al apartamento fue ir a la cocina y llenarse un vaso de whisky. Una bala le había pasado rozando el brazo y le había arruinado el traje indecentemente caro, que Jim le había comprado, y otra la había oído silbar tan cerca de la oreja que, de hecho, le había alcanzado en el lóbulo y la sangre le había llegado a manchar el cuello de la camisa. Ahora sólo quería beber, darse una ducha y dormir, pero Jim se le acercó por detrás y lamió el camino de sangre seca que aún tenía en el cuello. _Chico malo, hueles a gasolina, ¿es que aún sigues quemando cosas para llamar la atención de tu padre? _, dijo Jim. Pero Sebastian no estaba de humor para estos jueguecitos y le dijo que la gasolina era un truco para atraer a otros pervertidos pirómanos a los que tirarse. Todo fue muy rápido: el vaso le resbaló y se rompió al caer contra el suelo y él se encontró tumbado e inmovilizado con la rodilla de Jim presionándole la garganta, tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Jim le dijo que aquello no se decía ni en broma, que de los dos él era el gracioso y no Sebastian, que Sebastian era suyo y de nadie más, y que si volvía aunque sólo fuera a insinuar lo contrario le iba a sacar los ojos y arrancar la piel a tiras, y para subrayar su amenaza agarró un trozo de cristal del vaso roto y le hizo un corte por debajo del ojo.__

 

****

 

Al principio Moriarty era sólo un nombre. Un contacto de un contacto de un contacto. Lo único que habría podido decir de él era que pagaba bien. Cada vez más frecuentemente recibía mensajes suyos en el móvil que, en clave, le decían detalladamente lo que tenía que hacer y, más tarde, dónde y cómo debía recoger el dinero. En una ocasión le llegó un encargo que parecía particularmente sencillo: secuestrar un tipo llamado Timothy Mortimer, llevarlo a un piso franco y esperar a que vinieran a recogerlo. Parecía sencillo: un golpe preciso en la nuca que lo dejara inconsciente, un viaje en el maletero con un saco en la cabeza y las manos atadas, y luego esperar fumándose unos cigarrillos. Pero no había previsto que el tipo en cuestión sería un mierdecilla que no se quedaría callado ni un puto segundo. 

Nada más sacarlo del maletero empezó a suplicar con tono plañidero que no le hiciera daño. A veces tenía su gracia cuando suplicaban, pero pronto se volvía cansino. Para que se callara, le dijo que él no le iba a hacer daño y que, si prometía que se iba a tranquilizar, le quitaría el saco de la cabeza. Ciertamente el tipo se tranquilizó, pero no dejó de hablar. Le pidió si le podía dar un cigarrillo y, cuando se lo encendió, hubo un instante desconcertante en que le miró a los ojos, como si estuviera perfectamente seguro de sí mismo, y enseguida se puso a contar que no debería fumar, que hacía tres meses que lo había dejado, pero que era inevitable desear cosas que uno sabía que le iban a hacer daño. 

\- ¿Por qué te echaron del ejército? – preguntó de repente. 

\- ¿Cómo coño lo sabes?

\- Se te ve la cadena en la que llevas la placa de identificación del ejército. Si aún estuvieras en el ejército no te dedicarías a hacer estos trabajillos de mierda. Y si lo hubieras dejado tú, no llevarías la placa. Que la lleves indica que aún estás resentido, que no estás de acuerdo con que te echaran. 

\- Esto a ti no te importa, así que será mejor que te calles… 

\- ¿Fue por qué eras indisciplinado con tus superiores o porque abusaste de tu poder con tus inferiores?

Esta pregunta le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tumbó en el suelo, pero con esto tampoco consiguió que se callara.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que no me harías daño? – preguntó con un tono burlón, que irritó a Sebastian sobremanera. 

Todo el miedo había desaparecido y Sebastian empezó a experimentar esa sensación desagradable de no tener el completo control de la situación.

\- Siempre puedo cambiar de opinión - argumentó. 

\- Claro, pero supongo que no me llegarás a matar, porque si fuera esto lo que te hubieran encargado, ya lo habrías hecho. Así que supongo que te han encargado todo lo contrario. 

\- Si no te callas, tendré que amordazarte. 

\- Oh, ¿es esto lo que te va? 

Sebastian empezó a acercársele amenazante y el otro prometió que a partir de ahora se iba a callar, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a romper la promesa.

\- Te daré el doble. El triple. El cuádruplo. Di una cifra. ¿Tan fuerte es tu lealtad de soldado?

\- En este negocio, si no eres leal con los que te contratan, no duras nada – respondió Sebastian despreocupadamente, porque volvía a sentir que estaba pisando terreno conocido. 

\- Pero de este Moriarty no te puedes fiar. Está como una puta cabra. A la mínima que se le crucen los cables te cortará en pedacitos y te dará de comer a los cerdos. 

\- Y de ti sí que me puedo fiar, ¿verdad? Ya he oído antes esta canción.

\- Te daré lo que quieras. Sea dinero o no. Cualquier cosa – volvió a suplicar el tipo con una mirada tan sumisa que casi parecía una parodia. 

\- ¡Joder, cómo me aburres! Todo lo que me dices ya me lo sé de memoria. Será mejor que te calles de una vez. 

\- No es difícil adivinar qué es lo que te va. Puedes hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa antes de entregarme a Moriarty. 

\- Si me apeteciera hacer algo contigo, ni siquiera te pediría permiso. 

El tipo sonrío como un maníaco, otra vez como si no tuviera ni pizca de miedo, y apuntó:

\- Incluso puedes quemarme, Sebastian. ¿O es que sólo te gusta que te quemen? 

\- ¿Cómo coño sabes mi nombre? – exclamó Sebastian, pero antes de terminar la pregunta ya lo había entendido todo: le había engañado como a un pardillo. 

\- ¿Todo este teatro para probar mi lealtad? - se quejó, dividido entre las ganas de hostiar a ese genio del crimen que se hacía llamar Moriarty y las ganas de aplaudirlo. 

\- No exactamente. Un poco por aburrimiento, un poco por curiosidad. Quería ver tus puntos fuertes y tus puntos débiles - respondió Moriarty en una voz que a veces parecía que estaba recitando una canción de la que sólo él podía oír la melodía. 

Moriarty levantó las manos que aún tenía atadas e hizo una mueca, y Sebastian entendió que quería que se las desatara. 

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho lo del fuego? – preguntó. 

\- Querido, no me lo ha dicho nadie. Puede que ahora vayas con más cuidado, pero cualquiera que se fije un poco aún puede ver las quemaduras en los dedos. 

\- Impresionante – dijo Sebastian sin pizca de ironía. – Pero ¿y ahora que ya ha caído el telón, qué?

\- Yo tengo que ir a liquidar a un imbécil dentro de un par de horas – respondió Moriarty, puso las manos en los bolsillos de una forma pomposa y añadió: - No sé qué propones tú para matar el tiempo, pero mi oferta de que puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo iba en serio. 

Sebastian se tomó aquello como una broma, sonrió, se encogió de hombros, meneó la cabeza y preguntó si quería que le acompañara a liquidar al imbécil. 

 

****

 

**À tempo**

 

Un atardecer de otoño, con un cielo particularmente rojizo, cuando tenía once años, Sebastian Moran cogió las cosas más valiosas que tenía, las amontonó en el jardín y encendió una hoguera. Había su colección de libros ilustrados de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, el herbario que iba recopilando con extrema cura desde los seis años, los premios de atletismo, su vinilo de _Kimono My House_ , su colección de soldaditos en miniatura... No lo hizo porque ya se hubiera cansado de estas reminiscencias de la infancia; seguía apreciándolas, pero le apetecía quemar algo e intuía que quemar objetos sin ningún valor era algo insulso y no producía ninguna satisfacción. Cuando el fuego ya había prendido, entró de nuevo en casa y se sentó delante del piano a practicar la pieza de Debussy que estaba aprendiendo. Sentado en la banqueta podía ver el reflejo de las llamas en los cristales de las ventanas e incluso le parecía sentir el crepitar del fuego y el aroma a quemado. 

 

****

 

Jim se pasó todo el rato que duró el trayecto tarareando, silbando y canturreando ‘Light my fire’. Cuando llegaron, le ordenó a Sebastian que cogiera el martillo que había en el asiento de atrás, así que cuando después extendió la mano hacia él supo que quería que se lo pasara. Jim nunca llevaba encima ningún arma, porque podría fastidiar la forma impecable en la que le quedaban los trajes que se hacía a medida. Cuando el tipo yacía muerto en el suelo con la cabeza convertida en una masa informe, Jim le ordenó que lo preparara todo para que pareciera un robo y luego prendiera fuego al apartamento. Mientras tanto él se puso a curiosear en la colección de CDs de música clásica del muerto, iba recitando los títulos en voz alta y acabó por exclamar que el desgraciado no tenía precisamente mal gusto. Eligió la séptima sinfonía de Malcolm Arnold y la puso en el reproductor. _Vamos,_ dijo Sebastian después de dejar caer la cerilla, pero en la sonrisa frenética de Jim vio que estaba tramando algo. Se arrodilló y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. _Estás idiota, ahora no, los bomberos y la policía no tardarán en llegar_ protestó Sebastian, pero Jim comentó acertadamente que su protesta no era nada creíble y luego añadió _Además, no tardarás mucho_. _Hijoputa_ , le dijo Sebastian en tono casi afectuoso, porque no sucedía cada día que James Moriarty se arrodillara por ti y porque sabía que con James Moriarty no podías ganar nunca, pero Sebastian prefería perder ante Jim que ganar a cualquier otro. 

 

****

 

Moriarty pronto pasó a ser Jim. Sebastian golpeaba cuando Jim le decía que tenía que golpear, disparaba cuando Jim se lo ordenaba, apuñalaba cuando Jim se lo pedía, desfiguraba con una navaja cuando Jim se lo mandaba, mutilaba con un machete cuando Jim se lo decía. Jim incluso le decía qué ropa se tenía que poner, trajes carísimos hechos a mano. Y pronto Sebastian dejó de llevar las placas identificativas del ejército. 

Para ser simplemente su jefe, Jim se dejaba caer por su piso demasiado a menudo, y al cabo de poco empezó a dejarse cosas como cuadernos garabateados con problemas matemáticos interminables y amonal para fabricar explosivos. Jim alardeaba de planes pasados que había ejecutado con absoluta maestría y le pedía a Sebastian que le contara sus hazañas. Sebastian solía responderle cosas como que él no era una zorra egocéntrica como para ir pavoneándose por ahí, a lo que Jim siempre respondía riendo con ganas. 

Algunas noches, Jim anunciaba que no todo en la vida tenía que ser trabajo y proponía que salieran a tomar algo. Y cada vez que iban a algún pub tenían el hábito de enzarzarse en una pelea, rompiéndose botellas de cerveza en la cabeza y lanzándose taburetes en la espalda. Siempre improvisaban; a veces fingían que se peleaban por una chica o por dinero o por un partido de fútbol, y otras veces fingían que eran amantes que discutían. A Jim le encantaba tener un público. Regresaban corriendo al piso de Sebastian, con el labio partido o con un corte en la cabeza, y no podían parar de reír. 

Una tarde que Sebastian estaba en el supermercado dudando qué cuchilla de afeitar quedarse, recibió un mensaje en el móvil que decía:

_Tu piso está ardiendo._

Corrió hacia allí y vio que empezaba a salir humo por la ventana. Subió las escaleras y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Jim en medio del comedor que estaba empezando a arder. 

\- Sabía que no podrías resistir a la tentación – fue la salutación de Jim. 

\- Si tantas ganas tenías de prender fuego a mi casa, al menos me podrías haber dejado a mí hacer los honores. 

\- Es que no me quería perder para nada del mundo la cara de sorpresa y de éxtasis que has puesto cuando has entrado – respondió Jim e hizo lo que pretendía ser una imitación de la cara de Sebastian pero que más bien era una parodia, a lo que Sebastian entornó los ojos en señal de exasperación y luego apuntó: 

\- Además, el amonal aún debe estar en la cocina ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Sino toda esta puesta en escena no tendría ninguna emoción. Venga, coge lo de más valor y lárgate. 

Y al decir esto, Jim levantó el brazo izquierdo y no fue hasta entonces que Sebastian vio que se había esposado a un tubo de la calefacción. 

\- ¿Dónde coño tienes la llave?

\- Pfft… La llave… Un chico con recursos como tú no necesita una llave. 

\- No, siempre puedo arrancarte el brazo. 

\- Oh, la verdad es que le tengo bastante cariño a este brazo. 

\- Ya lo entiendo, es el brazo con que te haces las pajas. No te preocupes, por más que tenga muchas ganas, por el momento no te lo arrancaré. 

\- Oh, querido, no seas tan vulgar. Me sabría mal perderlo simplemente por una cuestión de simetría. 

Sebastian no dijo nada, porque no se le ocurría ninguna otra réplica. El humo empezaba a hacer el aire irrespirable, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y notaba una deliciosa sensación de pesadez y de calidez por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, a patadas, rompió el tubo de la calefacción y agarró a Jim por el brazo para arrastrarlo. 

\- No es necesario que me lleves en volandas, querido… - apuntó Jim. 

Salieron corriendo. Y las escaleras se hicieron interminables para Sebastian, parecía que nunca iba a llegar al exterior. Le rodaba la cabeza y los pulmones le quemaban; le faltaba oxígeno. Al fin salieron, se abrieron paso a través de la multitud de curiosos que ya se había congregado y entonces oyeron una fuerte explosión. 

Sebastian se levantó del suelo, le pitaban los oídos y la polvareda que se había levantado impedía que viera nada a su alrededor. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar a Jim, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar. 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una cama y una habitación en la que no había estado nunca antes, pero que a partir de entonces sería suya. Se incorporó y entonces entró Jim con un traje limpio y una sonrisa delirante.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más – dijo Sebastian. 

\- Oh, venga, no seas tan protestón. Si te ha encantado…

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- Oh, cariño, me temo que esto tendremos que dejarlo para más adelante, porque no creo que ahora estés en condiciones. 

Y a su pesar, Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír. 

 

****

 

**Plus mouvementé**

 

Cuando Sebastian Moran estaba en noveno, decidió que iba a prendar fuego al internado donde estudiaba y decidió que el mejor día para hacerlo sería la fiesta de Navidad, porque todos los padres estarían allí fingiendo que se interesaban por la educación de sus hijos. Decidió que el sitio ideal para empezar el fuego sería la sala que guardaba en archivadores metálicos los expedientes de todos los alumnos. Robar las llaves y hacer una copia fue fácil. También desconectar las alarmas anti-incendios. No pudo quedarse a ver cómo prendían las llamas porque, para no levantar sospechas, tenía que estar detrás del escenario, con el disfraz que le habían adjudicado, esperando su pie para entrar en escena y soltar su frase como _VILLANO ENFURECIDO II_ ante un público formado íntegramente por padres que intentaban disimular su aburrimiento. No pudo ver el fuego, pero sólo imaginar que el colegio estaba empezando a quemar sin que nadie lo sospechara le producía una excitación incomparable. Aún así, cuando le tocó recitar su texto, lo hizo en un tono perfectamente monocorde. No se había delatado, no había ningún indicio que lo incriminara, pero igualmente lo culparon a él, por la simple razón que ningún otro alumno hubiera sido capaz de orquestarlo todo. No fue la primera vez ni la última que le expulsaron de una escuela, pero sí que fue la más memorable. 

 

****

 

Acostumbrarse a convivir con Jim Moriarty significaba acostumbrarse a que al lado de la sal y el azúcar guardara veneno en tarros completamente idénticos; a que dejara recipientes llenos de ácido encima de la mesa, recipientes que al menor descuido podían caer al suelo, romperse y agujerear la moqueta; a que cada vez que le preparaba una copa o un café con licor, lo drogara y se despertara atado a la cama y con los ojos vendados, pero también en otras situaciones menos placenteras, como en el armario trastero de un cuartucho donde mafiosos rusos armados hasta los dientes cerraban un trato. Después, cuando llegaba a casa, mientras Sebastian le follaba, Jim le obligaba a que le contara cómo había liquidado a los mafiosos rusos con sólo un palo de escoba afilado. Sebastian se enorgullecía de ser el único que podía ver cómo las facciones de Jim Moriarty se suavizaban y su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando llegaba al orgasmo, pero esa arrogancia triunfal tampoco duraba demasiado, porque sólo hacía falta que Jim le susurrara con voz ronca que él era _el mejor perro de ataque que podría tener nunca_ , para que Sebastian se corriera. 

 

****

 

Estaban sentados en el sofá. Uno en cada extremo, con las piernas encima. Sebastian estaba leyendo una edición de bolsillo de los cuentos de Guy de Maupassant, con manchas de sangre en la portada, y que probablemente había robado de alguien que había asesinado; ya no se acordaba, pero lo cierto era que él no compraba nunca libros, aunque cuando se colaba en casa de algún imbécil siempre se fijaba en si tenía estanterías de libros, siempre acababa curioseando y si había algo que le interesara se lo llevaba. 

Jim estaba escuchando la cuarta sinfonía de Shostakovich, mientras la tele, a la que había quitado el volumen, pasaba un reportaje del Ermitage al cual de vez en cuando echaba un ojo, pero lo que estaba haciendo sobre todo era descomponer mentalmente la sinfonía que estaba sonando, separando las cadencias de los distintos instrumentos, dividiendo la melodía de cada instrumento en una serie de acordes, identificando las notas de cada uno de los acordes, y finalmente asignando a cada una de las notas su frecuencia, de modo que la sinfonía se convertía en su cabeza en una perfecta fórmula matemática. 

Jim empezó a acariciar con el pie desnudo la pierna de Sebastian de una forma que quería aparentar ser no intencionada pero que en realidad era perfectamente premeditada. 

\- Ahora no. Estoy leyendo – protestó Sebastian.

\- ¿Ahora no qué? – preguntó Jim con el tono más inocente que era capaz de impostar. 

\- Ya lo sabes, pervertido. Que siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. 

Jim siguió acariciándole, cada vez subiendo más arriba, pero su voz afectó un tono ofendido y dijo que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Sebastian seguía sin levantar la vista del libro, fingía que seguía leyendo por más que ya era incapaz de descifrar las letras que tenía delante de los ojos, y lo único en que su mente era capaz de concentrarse era en James Moriarty, en su expresión histriónica de ofensa que no veía pero era capaz de imaginar a la perfección, en su verdadero rostro siempre escondido bajo máscaras y más máscaras de ironía. 

Además, Sebastian sabía que no era cierto que Jim siempre pensara en el sexo. En todo caso, si uno de los dos podía ser culpable de aquella acusación sería Sebastian y no Jim. Pero Sebastian estaba interpretando un papel, al igual que Jim, y los dos sabían que el otro no estaba haciendo nada más que una actuación en un escenario inventado. Así era su relación: una interpretación constante, un juego que nunca se acababa, una competición interminable para ver quien era capaz de soltar los más sobados lugares comunes con la expresión más pétrea o histérica, según el caso. 

No era cierto que Jim pensara todo el rato en el sexo. Su libido era fluctuante e impredecible, como todo en Jim; oscilaba entre una urgencia insaciable y el más puro desinterés. A veces llevaban semanas sin follar y, si Sebastian se le aproximaba, Jim se lo quitaba de encima con un empujón, una mueca de irritación sincera, y un _¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?_ Y en aquellas ocasiones no funcionaba ni que Sebastian le dijera que se tiraría el primero que pasara por la calle; Jim simplemente respondía con un gesto con la mano que denotaba indiferencia. Puede que porque sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, lo cual, si Sebastian se paraba a pensarlo, era completamente ridículo. 

Otras veces, cuando Sebastian ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había corrido en las últimas horas y estaba tan exhausto que sólo le apetecía dormir doce horas seguidas, Jim aún quería más. _Que no soy un puto vibrador que funciona con pilas_ , era el tipo de cosas que en estas ocasiones le soltaba Sebastian. Pero Jim no sonreía nunca ninguna de las sonrisas de su amplio repertorio. Irritado, le podía contestar cosas como que bien sabía él que Sebastian no iba a pilas y que era una puta lástima. Luego procedía a manipularlo. Podía ser algo tan burdo como insinuar que se desharía de él y que se iba a agenciar otro matón con mejor estamina. O algo más sutil y complejo, pero Sebastian siempre era consciente que lo estaba manipulando y aún así se lo dejaba hacer; era parte de su papel. 

Jim había ido subiendo y ahora ya tenía el pie peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Sebastian, pero éste seguía fingiendo que estaba leyendo, incluso se preocupaba de pasar las páginas para que Jim no se diera cuenta. 

\- Moran, debes creer que eres un chico muy listo para saber qué es lo que pienso yo en cada momento. 

\- Alguien me dijo una vez que la clave está en prestar atención – respondió Sebastian de forma aparentemente despreocupada. 

\- Debía ser un tipo listo este _alguien_ y tengo que reconocer que tú, como mínimo, tienes buena memoria. 

\- Ajá…

\- Moran, el primero de la clase, ¿verdad?

\- Poco importa ser el primero de los mediocres, ¿verdad?

\- Definitivamente debías ser el primero de la clase; te aprendes muy rápido la lección. 

\- Ajá…

\- Dime, chico listo, si pudieras quemar un cuadro de toda la historia del arte, ¿cuál elegirías?

El pie de Jim había llegado hasta la entrepierna de Sebastian y estaba acariciándolo de forma lenta pero persistente. Sebastian abandonó su libro y toda pretensión de seguir fingiendo que estaba leyendo. Hubo un momento en que sólo se oyeron las notas de Shostakovich que salían del estéreo. 

\- ¿Eh? – gruñó Jim impaciente. 

\- ¿Sería muy obvio elegir _El incendio de las Cámaras de los Lores y los Comunes_? - respondió Sebastian apresuradamente porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. 

\- Oh, no. Es una buena elección. Muy clásica pero muy adecuada – contestó Jim y, después de una pausa bien calculada, exclamó: - ¡Hagámoslo!

Sebastian sonrió y, tal como estaba sobreentendido entre ellos, pasó a hacer el papel de la voz de la razón. 

\- Pero si te tomas el trabajo de hacerte con él, ¿no te saldría más a cuenta venderlo a un coleccionista de arte impotente?

Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltó un grito agudo, se encogió hasta convertirse en un ovillo y empezó a gemir y a balancearse como si estuviera siendo torturado por un terrible dolor. Sebastian, a su turno, fingió exasperación: lanzó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Jim se cansó de hacer su número, exclamó:

\- Retiro lo que he dicho antes de que eras un chico listo. Moran, ¿aún no has aprendido que el dinero sólo es bueno para quemarlo?

\- Pero sería mejor si todo el mundo se enterara que ha sido quemado. 

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pero sin que la quema se pudiera confundir con una performance. 

\- ¡Claro! Performances, puaj… – respondió Jim, acercándose dos dedos a la boca y haciendo el gesto de vomitar. 

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – repitió Sebastian. 

Entonces Jim se levantó de un salto, fue a la mesa y abrió su ordenador. Sebastian sabía que aquella noche se iba a quedar sin follar porque, cuando Jim estaba trazando un plan, follar, como comer o dormir, se convertía en una actividad superflua, una pérdida de tiempo. Hasta que no resolvía el problema que se le había presentado, prácticamente ni se levantaba de la silla. No valía la pena que Sebastian le preparara un plato de comida pre-cocinada, porque él no le prestaría ni la más mínima atención. 

Cuando por fin todos los cabos habían quedado atados, se levantaba y se dejaba caer en la cama de Sebastian. Estas eran las únicas veces que dormían juntos en la misma cama y Sebastian se preguntaba si no se estaría convirtiendo en un sentimental por fijarse en detalles tan inútiles. Si follaban en una cama, siempre era la de Sebastian, porque Jim no quería manchar sus sábanas de seda. Luego, cuando ya había quedado satisfecho, se iba a dormir a la suya. 

Pero cuando terminaba de trazar uno de sus planes maestros se dejaba caer en la cama de Sebastian y éste tenía que quitarle los zapatos y la ropa. Entonces podía dormir diez, catorce, veinte horas seguidas. Después, invariablemente se despertaba empalmado y Sebastian siempre estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro, fumando, limpiando su revólver. Sebastian no se engañaba, sabía que en esas ocasiones cualquier cuerpo le habría servido a Jim, pero era él quién estaba ahí. También sabía que en ninguna de sus facetas era ni mucho menos irremplazable, pero tenía buena puntería y no tenía miedo de nada, ni siquiera de Jim, y estaba allí y seguía manteniéndose ahí y pensaba que en eso también había algo de mérito. 

 

****

 

**Coda**

Cuando Sebastian Moran tenía treinta años se despertó, en medio de la noche, con el brazo ardiendo. Apagó el fuego revolcándose en la cama y, luego, derribó a la figura que estaba de pie observándolo y que debía ser quién le había prendado fuego, porque es esto lo que le enseñaron a hacer en el ejército: actuar sin pensar, atacar sin preguntar. Le dio dos puñetazos en la mandíbula, antes de darse cuenta de que era Jim, y luego lo volvió a golpear por tercera vez. _Hijo de puta, ¿por qué coño lo has hecho?_ dijo.  
 _Porque las cosas bonitas son las que mejor arden_ , respondió Jim con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes ensangrentados. Sebastian lo besó, todo lengua y furia, deseoso de probar la sangre de Jim. Jim no se quedó atrás y le clavó los dedos en el brazo quemado y con la otra mano empezó a pajearlo. Sebastian era consciente de que Jim acabaría quemándolo vivo; cualquier día se cansaría de él y se desharía de él de una forma particularmente sádica. Pero a Sebastian esto tampoco le importaba mucho, porque nunca se había sentido tan vivo como al lado de Jim. 

 

_fin_


End file.
